Night Club
The Night Club is the middle building found in the Town. It is comprised of two stories, the first is the Dance Club and the second is the Dance Lounge. Underneath the Night Club (with the entrance hidden in a speaker) is the Boiler Room. In the Night Club you can play DJ3K and Dance Contest. Parties *During the 2005 Christmas party, the dance floor's outline was White and having the old PC3 Band playing. The Night Club (and other rooms) was PC3-influenced during Christmas Party 2005 *During the 2006 April Fool's Day Party, The Night Club was yellow with 5 TVs and the Keeper was yellow. *The dance floor was replaced by a swimming pool during the 2006 Summer Kickoff Party. *The exterior of the Night Club looked like a barn during both 2006 and 2007 Wild West Parties. *The dance floor was wooden during the Wild West Parties and the Pirate Party. *The speaker that leads to the Boiler Room was moved to the left during the 2006 April Fool's Party. *During the 2007 April Fool's Day Party, the speakers were cardboard boxes. *During the 2007 Summer Kickoff Party and the 2008 Summer Kickoff Water Party, the speakers were inflatable, the dance floor was blue and had water shooting out of it (which could be corked by standing on it). *During the 2008 Sub-Marine Party the whole exterior of the Night Club was turned into a Navy Ship. The interior was a completely flooded and the Dance Lounge a ship's bridge. *During the 2008 Sub-Marine Party the Keeper of the Boiler Room was moved to the second floor. *During the 2008 April Fool's Day Party the Night Club was pixelated. The music was a remixed version of the Thin Ice music. *During the 2008 Medieval Party, the Night Club was known as the "Knight Club" and the speakers were castle-shaped, the dance floor was like a big chessboard and there was a royal red carpet on the stairs which led to the Dance Lounge. *During the 2008 Music Jam, the Night Club had a stage where bands could perform. Before the Music Jam, the stage was built and there was a sign that said "DJs needed soon.". *During the 2007 Fall Fair, the Night Club became a circus tent. *During the 3rd Year Anniversary the was a massive 3 next to DJ3K, two poles and the floor had many moving images. *During the 2009 Dance-A-Thon Member party, the Night Club was decorated with lots of neon lights and penguins had access to the Rooftop. In addition, there was a screen that had the names of the penguins on it. You could highlight the names. *During the 2009 Winter Fiesta, the Night Club Was decorated with fiesta things. *During the Puffle Party 2009, the Dance Club was decorated with purple decorations for the purple puffles. *During the Puffle Party 2009, the Keeper of the Boiler Room was replaced with a purple puffle. *During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 the disco floor was green. *During the April Fool's Day 2009 party, the disco floor looked like an old computer game. *During the April Fool's Day 2009 party, the Keeper of the Boiler room was replaced with a black puffle. *During the April Fool's Day 2009 party, the Boiler Room speaker was changed to the upper left corner instead of the upper right. *During the 2009 Music Jam, the Rooftop came back for members only. Boomboxes were there instead of them being at the Dance Club. *During the Festival of Flight 2009, there was a switch that can turn the night club into either a sunny day or a stormy day. *During the Holiday Party 2009, there were many wrapped presents, a toy train and some toys. *During the Puffle Party 2010, the room was dedicated to Purple Puffles and had purple lighting with Purple Puffles dancing around everywhere (including one which replaced the Keeper of the Boiler Room). There were also Purple balloons and streamers with Purple Puffle-Shaped Balloon heads. *During the April Fool's Day Party 2010, it looked the same as 2009 except that there was no box dimension and the door leading outside had a picture of the iceberg. Pins *Lantern Pin *Candy Cane Pin *Vinyl Record Pin Minigames Online *DJ3K. *Dance Contest. Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force *Dance Challenge (Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force Only). Gallery File:Dance Club.JPG|The old Night Club. File:Penguin 3 nightclub.PNG|The Night Club during Christmas Party 2005 and in Penguin Chat 3. File:Coclovernightclub.jpg|Night Club during the St. Patricks Day Party in 2008. File:Music Jam Night Club.PNG|Night Club during the Music Jam 08. File:Wild west nightclub.PNG|Night Club during the Western party. File:Summer 2006 nightclub.PNG|The Night Club during Summer Party 2006. File:Dance Party!2.JPG|The Night Club During the Dance-A-Thon party. File:Disco Fiesta.png|The Night Club during the Winter Fiesta 2009. File:Nightclub puffle party 2009.png|The Night Club during the Puffle Party 2009. File:Night Club.jpg|The Night Club during the St. Patrick's Day Party in 2009. File:Dance af09.png|The Night Club during the April Fool's Party 2009. File:Midievalnightclub.png|The "Knight" Club during the Medieval Party 2008 and 2009. File:Nightclub Party.png|A member party. File:Nightclub09.png|The Night Club during the Halloween Party 2009. File:Cnc.png|The Night Club during the Christmas Party 2009. File:Nightclubgreen.png|The Night Club turned green after the updates in January 2010. Dj3k.png|This is a game called DJ3K, a game in the Night Club. Trivia *Penguin Chat 3 was launched in mid-2004, and the Night Club added on December 24, 2004. *In Penguin Chat 3, in the final month, the Night Club was upgraded, The dance floor changed from 5x8 to 30x40. *The Dance Club is one of the oldest rooms in Club Penguin, even tracing back to Penguin Chat 3, and it almost looks the same. *The dancing green puffle is known as the Keeper of the Boiler Room. *On June 20, 2008 there was a earthquake that destroyed the entire Town. During the earthquake, some of the Night Club's speakers were tumbled over, and cracks in the wall appeared. *The first game in Dance Club was the "Club Penguin's first music-making game", as said in the What's New Blog. DJ3K was launched at July 25 (the first day of Music Jam). *From July 15 to July 24, 2008, the Keeper of the Boiler Room was getting fresh air at the Ice Rink. *Many penguins say "Night Club" when they mean the first floor, but it's originally named Dance Club. Night Club is the name of the building, not the first floor. *If you click the DJ3K (not the speaker or mix game), you will walk to the middle of it. *This is Cadence's favorite place to be. *The floor flashes almost every puffle color in the game at the moment, except for Black, although black would likely be strange to include. *On 26 June 2009, an games upgrade catalog (for DJ3K) was added to the Night Club. It still remains there, and it features three tracks (Jungle, Funky and Festival). Once purchased, they can be used to make different kinds of music. *The Keeper of the Boiler Room went missing March 2010 when the caves were being dug out in the Mine. It was later discovered that it had gone missing in the mine and was returned on March 11th. *Lots of penguins came to the Dance Club straight after the updates in January 2010, however it has seemed to wear off as not many penguins dance anymore. *During the Dance A-Thon 2009 penguins started large riots outside of the Night Club and started throwing snowballs at it and blocking doors but none got banned. *Aunt Arctic said that the lights change color because of special sensors in the floor. *The more there are penguins in the Dance Club, the more light effects there will be. *There was no music in the room in early 2006, but they had music in late 2005. The reason they removed music is it was the very popular room where more than 50 penguins are in the room, and makes the room loads very slowly. *The Night Club is by far Cadence's favorite place. *I Think Candence Is Hot And I Want To Have Sex With Her See also *DJ Table *Dance Lounge *DJ3K *Dance Contest *Dance-A-Thon *Cadence Category:Places Category:Town Category:Club Penguin Category:Penguin Chat 3